Remedy For Loneliness
by The4thKira
Summary: S/R After the battle with Thief Bakura/ Zorc and the duel between Atemu and Yugi. Sometimes in our darkest hour, a light reaches out to us and we realize that we really do matter after all. - Not exactly the best at summaries -


_This one is all about the fluffiness. Just a little one-shot I came up with - surprisingly I just couldn't get this one out of my head. I know, I use the hotel shtick a lot, I can't help it. I promise to be a little more original and diverse in my next ones... It's just so much fun and easily romantic, this way. Haha, well, I know Seto's a little soft here but its Ryou! Who could look at that face and stay stony for long? Haha, but I do have a chapter-story of these two, just give me more time and the first chapter'll be ready for posting. - I don't own Yugioh, still I hope you enjoy._

**A Remedy For Loneliness?**

**One-Shot**

Ryou Bakura drummed his fingers along the steering wheel in apprehension. _'What am I thinking..? How can I go through with this?'_ His fears had finally caught up with him - not to mention his senses. He sat in cautious hesitation in his car, in the parking lot of the Sano Han Hotel - one of the richest and most famous hotels in Domino. His eyes watered, near to tears but he bit them back along with his bottom lip. _'Am I so alone that I… That I would accept a stranger's invite? I… What if…'_ Ryou grimaced a terrible thought and released his pensive hold on the steering wheel. His head fell forward in a slumped manner as his left hand unsnapped the seatbelt. _'As if what happens to me matters.'_ He repeated to himself dejectedly.

Ryou Bakura has had a terrible time since Yugi Mutoh and the Pharaoh defeated the Evil Spirit of the Millennium Ring and restored chaos by a final duel between Yugi and the Pharaoh… Peace was restored and everything went back to normal - as close to normal as it'd been before their lives were turned upside down and whatnot. Yes, things had indeed receded to what it was with albeit a few differences. Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda were ten times closer than they'd been before. The blond haired duelist, Jounouchi studied harder, determined to be something his younger sister could be proud of and Yugi as well. Yugi made a similar pledge about picking up his own grades and finally confessed how he felt towards Anzu. It had been obvious but the two became a couple instantly. Honda started taking Dueling lessons from his two friends but only after he found out that Shizuka had grown a particular interest in the game…

After they all graduated from High School, Yugi and Anzu both started working at the Game Shop and eventually, with Yugi's reputation and celebrity status, the Kame Game Shop had to make renovations and construction to expand the space for the growing in rapid popularity Store. An old teacher that loved dance as much as Anzu had, opened a Dance Studio not a block away from the Shop and asked if the aspiring girl would work by her side to help teach young girls the art they shared so well. Naturally the answer was yes. Things were perfect for the Duelist Champion and his one true love, a fairytale ending, as they say. Jounouchi's sister, Shizuka, had also come to Domino and moved into a cozy two-bedroom apartment with him, so they could catch up and make up for all the lost time. Apparently Jounouchi had finally allowed Honda to ask her out and the two were madly in love. Last Ryou had heard, the two love birds were engaged and getting married in the Spring next year. Also, a lovely fantastical ending.

Of course everything he heard about them, came from newspaper articles and the occasional forward via text of FriendSpace. He sighed, he didn't even know why he kept any sort of contact available for himself. The thing was, Ryou had nothing before his Father gave him the Millennium Ring. He was always frail and soft-spoken, he looked too feminine to be a boy and so didn't have any friends… The only people that paid him any attention were cruel Gym Coaches and the bullies he so easily attracted. When he had gained the Millennium Ring, things changed but not in a good way. Suddenly anyone that picked on him, ended up dead. Ryou may have hated being the target all the time - but murder? It gnawed at him and instilled immense guilt.

Now that he was free of the Ring's awful curse, he didn't have to worry about hurting others anymore. But, just like before, he was left in the dark. He was reminded of the negative things the Thief King Bakura would mutter to him, "I'm all you've got, Ryou." That cold voice haunted him even now. "Stop resisting. I give you a face and make others see just how tough your pathetic and frail persona can be." Such a sadistic and cruel voice cut at him in every suicidal way. "If it weren't for me, Ryou, do you think your so called friends would even care about you? Did they even acknowledge you before me?" Perhaps the reason it hurt so much, was because the answer to the last question was "No."

Ryou didn't have anything against Yugi. He loved the others… But they were so animate and exciting, they were happy and always moving, improving, living. How could he blame them for leaving him in the cold and choking dust? Whilst everyone around had moved on, he was still plain old Ryou Bakura. _'In all of their adventures, what did I ever do really? That's right. I did nothing. Or rather, I did nothing but hinder. In the end I was just in the way and the cause of unwanted suffering. I was never part of their group anyway. The only thing Yugi and I have in common is a share of love for games. But I don't have anything other than that to offer with any of them.'_ Ryou had gone over this several times and it hurt just as much as the first time.

He walked through the glass doors and shivered, relieved to be out of the cold Autumn night. He searched around and finally found a desk with the lettering "GUEST SERVICES" above it. "Good evening. How may I help you?" The lady asked with a fake smile and gentleness that came with practiced ease. He was sure by the dullness in her eyes that she'd rather have been left alone than to entertain a conversation with anyone.

He smiled himself to keep up the mock-politeness. "Yes, Hello. I was told to pick up the Room Key for twenty-five twelve." Ryou's heart thumped painfully in nervousness. He wondered if his anxiety showed on his face.

"Your name please." She typed away on the computer in front of her.

"Oh uh, yes, it's Ryou Bakura." His body was beginning to tremble again. Why had he accepted again? _'Oh right… He asked me to come here and meet him.'_ Ryou forced the blush to stay hidden, his face burned so he wasn't sure if it was a success or not. Though the others had moved on to better things, Ryou had stayed in a stand still. His Father hadn't been heard of for a good year or so, which was normal when he found something to satiate his interest, so he wasn't worried. Yugi and the gang were often too busy to use the internet for conversation - even when they did he wasn't someone they ever chatted with. Maybe that's why he quit checking it all the time.

_[Meet me here, Ryou, 8:00 p.m. Trust me.]_

There was one thing though, one person, through the darkness he was drowning in, that kept him from completely fading into obscurity. He'd been chatting with some man for the past five months or so - someone that had mentioned how much he admired and respected the individual. Ryou could remember everything about their initial conversation. He accused the other of having the wrong person and had accidentally relayed he felt like he never should have existed. "Ah yes, Mr. Bakura. Let me get that for you right away." She replied after a few more clicks and types.

"Thank you." He murmured as she opened a drawer and pulled out a keycard. She mumbled something akin to "Have a nice stay" and whatnot as he bowed and headed for the elevators. _"I am nothing to be admired. Trust me on that."_

_[I don't make mistakes, Ryou. Though we haven't exchanged more than a handful of words to one another, I have always found you… Strong.]_

_Ryou's eyes furrowed together in disbelief. His fingers found the keyboard. [No, I'm anything but strong. I promise. I'm as frail and weak as they come.]_

_[…Why are you so negative? I thought by now, you would be a little less so. I suppose I can understand the feeling of obscurity, I've a similar problem occurring that's been nagging at me for a while now. Still, Ryou, don't give up yet. It'll get better.]_

_Ryou sighed. [You sure are an optimist. But sometimes you can't change your fate.]_

_[Fate? There is no fate, Ryou. There is simply what you want to do, and having the courage and dedication to act and succeed.]_

_[I just don't think it's worth it. Sometimes I feel like I'm just here. I have no purpose… No reason for being… Really, who would miss me in the end? Truly?] There was silence a while longer. Ryou bit his lip nervously and cringed. 'Why did I say that? I've probably freaked him out. He's confused because he doesn't know what to say to a suicidal person… I didn't mean for it to come out that way. It's just…' Ryou lifted his fingers to the keys to explain. [I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like it probably sounded. I guess I'm… Just lonely. And sometimes… it hurts you know? In the end, I don't really have any friends and / or anyone to… To just keep me from feeling so down. - But I wouldn't kill myself!]_

_There was nothing for a moment and Ryou worried that maybe he had scared the stranger off. But he was still online and hadn't excluded himself from the conversation yet… [You don't want to be lonely? I can understand that. Ryou, I understand.]_

The elevator stopped on the twenty-fifth floor and he exited out. He found a list that had different room numbers on it and headed down the left hallway. His heart drummed loudly, he thought his chest would start crumbling from the strain. He'd had many conversations with the mysterious man, that knew so much about him but he in return knew nothing other than the few things he told him.

The several times Ryou attempted to get answers the other cleverly avoided. Ryou stood in front of the door and blushed as he made to knock. His hand froze in midair as he gulped. "I almost forgot, he told me to use my key." He murmured and stared down at the card he held in a death grip. Shakily he slid it through and with a quiet beep that sounded so loud in the empty hallway, turned the knob and hesitantly stepped inside. "H-Hello?" He choked out through the darkness, feeling his heart about ready to leap out of his throat.

"Ryou. I'm relieved you decided to show up." A sultry voice sailed lusciously through the air.

Ryou removed his shoes but kept his gaze in a scan across the room, he found a silhouette of a man standing by the large windows. He was tall and thin with short hair. But Ryou couldn't make out his face even as he squinted through the dark. He stepped, apprehensively, forward. "Y-yes. I said that I would." He replied and bit his lip. It took everything in him to stay still as the other began to approach. His head felt lightheaded and dizzy.

"Yes. You did." The cool tone recalled and finally stepped within view. The shadows before mysteriously vanished and instantly the shorter recognized him. "Ryou." He whispered coolly.

The soft-spoken other gasped and took a timid step back, "S-Seto Kaiba?" He asked in disbelief, feeling whatever color slip from his face. "Y-You're…"

The brunet chuckled lightly through the hotel room, though it sounded somewhat lonely in the quietness. The small glimmer of light came from the open bedroom door and the bright full moon peeking through the window. "I told you before, you'd freak out when you learned who I was." He mused as he stepped even closer. Part of Ryou wanted to leave, he didn't know why. It also made him question whether this had been all a game or trick, was the brunet capable of something so cruel? Maybe in the past but… "Ryou." He whispered and caressed the soft pale cheek, chocolate eyes blinked up into severe blues, "Am I not to your liking? You may leave, I won't stop you." He ceased his light touch and began to turn away.

The gears in the gentler's brain began to turn once more. "No I," He quickly replied and without warning threw himself against the other. "I just don't understand." He murmured into the other's black turtleneck.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around the other in unconscious habit- the action familiar to him as his brother tended to leap into his arms as well. "What is it, Ryou?" He asked

The gentle one sighed, relaxing somewhat as the taller held him in a comforting tenderness. "All the things you said to me… Online…" He whispered against that strong chest.

"Mn. What about them?" Kaiba questioned a little nervous himself. In the beginning, it felt strange relaying his feelings for the other over the internet - TO the other… He hadn't even understood what possessed him to do such a thing to begin with. It was just a stroke of sheer coincidence, in the dead of the night, when he'd been checking up on Mokuba's account for any misconduct and he ended up searching old conversations with Yugi and the gang… Precariously he found himself going through Yugi's friend list and the profile of Ryou Bakura had caught his eye… That and the teen hadn't been online in a few months on FriendSpace, which he then had looked up his email address and from there found his profile for instant messaging.

Now, as for the urge to message the other when he noticed he was in fact online? He didn't know. It wasn't like he knew much about the other but man was the white haired teen absolutely gorgeous! Kaiba's heart drummed fast, while he held the object of his affections close. "Is everything true? Everything you said to me?" He asked timid.

The brunet chuckled once more. "I wouldn't lie to you, Ryou." He answered calmly. He sighed in relief as Ryou nodded in acceptance. "It must've been nerve-wracking coming here." He mused as he slowly pulled away from him. The brunet took his hand and brought him over to the couch. It faced the great big windows that peered out over the lit up city. "I am honestly surprised you actually showed up." He admitted as they sat down.

Ryou sat right beside him and stared ahead of them, _'The moon looks so beautiful accompanied by all the bright stars… It's amazing to see them, here in Domino.' _It gave him a sense of tranquility. "Yeah, I was having some anxieties about it. It's kind of scary when you knew who I was but I…" Kaiba craned his neck to stare into those lit dark pools of settling calm, "I had no idea who you really were."

The brunet smirked. "But now you know who I am. So how do you feel about being here at this moment?" He asked curious.

Ryou pulled away to better their eye contact, a small smile played loose on his lips, "You said that all those things you told me on the computer were true, right?" The brunet nodded in certainty. Ryou's smile brightened even more. "I feel…" His eyes left the others' momentarily as he searched his mind for an appropriate word, when he brought his gaze back to the silent CEO he shrugged, "I can't describe how much I feel right now… But I am really happy. I know it sounds lame," He started as the other chuckled gingerly. "But the only times I've ever felt remotely 'happy', were the times I spent talking to you online and - well, right now. Especially since I have a name and face to piece with the man that's been like my -"

Kaiba leaned forward and kissed the other gently on the lips. The taste was anything but ordinary, it was soothing, soft and minty. Ryou's face reddened heatedly as the brunet cupped his face and continued to massage those virgin lips with his own dominant ones. "Ryou." He whispered against that gasping mouth and was granted access into the gentler's moist cavern.

They pulled away out of breath. "…Ryou." The brunet whispered as they each gasped for air. His right hand playing with strands of soft white hair. The soft-spoken stared up at him questioningly. "Everything you've told me - is it all true?" He asked with concern.

Ryou nodded, not really sure what he was getting at. "Yes, of course. Why would I have to lie?" He asked more to himself.

The brunet sighed softly and kissed him once more - but softly. It was nothing short of a quick peck on the lips and he stayed close to stare into those endless brown eyes, "You said many times, you were lonely." He whispered between them, the gentle one nodded and dropped his gaze.

"It's just I'm not exactly the type that attracts friends. More like bullies - I mean look at me… Not exactly the manliest guy around and-" He laughed meekly.

"You're beautiful." Kaiba cut in. "You're very smart and strong - independent and of all things, Ryou, you rise above adversity. That's what makes you strong."

Ryou stared at him in surprise, smiling bemused. "Have never heard anyone other than you, call me strong." He sat back and leaned his head against the other's shoulder. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me." He admitted.

Kaiba smirked. "That's the first time anyone has ever called something I said, 'sweet'." He mused and put his arm over Ryou's shoulders. "I'm not the easiest person to get along with, Ryou." He started in a much more serious tone. "And I can't promise that I'll always be able to spend nights with you like this…" He added.

Ryou lifted his gaze upwards, feeling his tired body begin to drift. Kaiba was very warm and tender in his hold. "I'm aware of that. You are a CEO of a very busy company." He furthered.

Kaiba's smirk softened as he ran his fingers through those lush locks again. "But if you're willing to give me a chance. I'll do whatever it takes - so that you don't feel lonely anymore." He offered sincerely.

The soft-spoken teen bit his lip to keep from tearing up - he didn't want to show how emotional he could be - and smiled. "I said that I would. Remember? You'll keep me safe and happy?" He questioned already knowing the answer. Kaiba nodded definite. "And you'll…" He blushed as he recalled their last messages together.

_[I'm just not sure... I'd hate to let you down, if I'm not exactly what you wanted...]_

_[I'm not worried about that Ryou. But if you do come, which I hope you will, I promise that I'll do whatever I can to make you happy and keep you safe... and...]_

_Ryou stared at the screen and smiled sheepishly. His hands hit the keyboard nervously. [And..?]_

"...And I'll love you, Ryou, - for as long as you'll let me." He repeated and pressed his lips against the soft lips certainly.


End file.
